What about now?
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Kakashi wants Gai to leave him alone, so invents a tricky challenge. But Gai has a few tricks up his sleeve to make Kakashi regret his choice of contest! Contains Yaoi and Lemon, Don't like Don't read!


**This is my second story, please treat it kindly :) It has a lemon in at the end, but it's not very good i'm afraid, I get embarrassed. If people review saying they liked it, i'll probably write another one. The characters are a little OOC. Remember I do requests for stories! If you don't like lemons or men doing it with men don't read this!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Anime or Manga. If I did I would make the character's do things like this more often.**

What about now

"Ha-ha! You couldn't hide away from our challenges for long my eternal rival!"  
Oh joy. It really was too early for this.  
"Well then, now that you've found me Gai, what do you want to do?"  
"Kakashi, I believe it is your turn to pick this challenge! What'll it be? An eating contest, test of strength or maybe 500 laps around the training field!"  
I really couldn't be bothered with Gai's challenges today. I needed a really quick escape plan. Some challenge he would never be able to do, or agree to do.  
"Hmm. How about a kissing contest?" His mouth fell open at that, in shock. Bingo. "I think I'm a much better kisser then you, but if you can kiss me so well that I'm speechless, I'll never again complain about these challenges of yours. I'll be truly your rival."  
"Ha-ha, this is your downfall Kakashi! Be at mine tonight at 10pm and DON'T be late!" Gai raced off into the village, in the direction of his home.  
Ah. Wasn't expecting that response. Oh well.

At 11pm, I turned up at Gai's, still with my infamous Make-out paradise in my hand. It wasn't to ward him off; I just really wanted to finish the book. It wasn't like I was completely straight. I enjoyed the company of women, but sometimes it was men who caught my eye and I'd had my fair share of both genders in my bed. I had just never imagined that Gai would swing both ways as well. I mean sure, I'd never seen him around with any women, but want sensible good looking girl would go for him, especially with his too bright (sometimes scary) personality. No, I wasn't being fair. He probably just wanted to win this challenge. I sighed again. I hoped so; I didn't want a relationship of any kind if that's what he thought this was about. Couldn't take my heart watching another person I held dearly die again.

I was at his front door. I knocked twice and walked in.

"Welcome Kakashi. You're late as usual. But I planned for that."  
The sight in Gai's apartment already had me almost speechless. The place was lit with little vanilla candles, on every shelf and windowsill. The table was set with one small candle centrepiece in the middle and beautiful cutlery, plates and wine glasses on either side. The most mesmerising aroma was coming from the oven. I inhaled deeply. Vegetarian Lasagne. My absolute favourite.  
"Gai… This is far too much for just a simple challenge."  
"Ahh, but the way to get the perfect breathtaking kiss is to set the mood right. And I, Konoha's Green Beast would never do anything as unromantic as just a simple kiss!" He smiled at me. "I've seen you Kakashi, looking at the memorial stone, on missions, reading your books. You always look so alone. So I'm going to change that." He walked over to me, taking my jacket and hanging it up by the door. He then grabbed a remote from the sofa and pressed play. Music began softly playing from the stereo.

_Shadows fill an empty heart__  
__As love is fading.__  
__From all the things that we are__  
__But are not saying__  
__Can we see beyond the stars?__  
__And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colours of the sky__  
__And open up to__  
__The ways you made me feel alive,__  
__The ways I loved you__  
__For all the things that never died,__  
__To make it through the night,__  
__Love will find you__  
_

He guided me to the table where we sat, sharing the lasagne, talking about everything. I'd never felt so relaxed and calm before. I believed this was it at first, he just wanted me to be happier, but then he took the plates to the sink and pulled me on my feet. We began to dance, slowly, gently.

_What about now,__  
__What about today,__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be,__  
__What if our love never went away,__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now.__  
_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes__  
__To start a new day__  
__This broken heart can still survive__  
__With a touch of your grace__  
__Shadows fade into the light__  
__I am by your side,__  
__Where love will find you__  
_

_What about now,__  
__What about today,__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be,__  
__What if our love had never went away,__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now._

"Kakashi… I think I've fallen in love with you." I could only stare up at him. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. Because then I would have to acknowledge the fact that maybe I loved him too. And then I would have to watch when he died, as I was left alone again. I began to try and pull away, but he stopped me.  
"Kakashi, I know how lonely you are. I didn't want to intrude because you were grieving. So I made you my rival and made challenges, just to see you more. I wasn't sure whether to tell you. Whether it would hurt you more. But when you came up with the challenge today, it was the perfect excuse for me to plan this. To let you know how I really felt. I know I'm a big idiot sometimes and we really don't fit together, but I think that maybe we could have something. And it would be our something."

_Now that we're here,__  
__Now that we've come this far,__  
__Just hold on__  
__There is nothing to fear,__  
__For I am right beside you.__  
__For all my life,__  
__I am yours.__  
_

"But I don't want to watch you die." I whispered. Then my voice got louder and higher, "I don't want to be left here alone when you go out on a mission and don't return. I don't want to start enjoying waking up with someone and then have them ripped away from me again!"  
He smiled.  
"But I wouldn't let that happen. I'd always come back to you. I'm never leaving you." And with those words he pulled my mask down and kissed me.

It was mind blowing. Powerful, gentle, sexy, passionate all at once. His firm lips on my soft, smaller ones, pushing them open gently, his tongue against mine. As we parted slowly for air, I really was left speechless. Gai chuckled lightly. "I guess I win that challenge. And now I have a question," he leaned in close to me, "bedroom?"  
How could I say no?

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love had never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

As soon as we were in his room, he attacked my mouth again, making sure my lips were puffy from his kisses, then making his way south, leaving little nips and kisses all over my neck. Pulling mine and his t-shirts off, he continued his assault. I could only pant and moan lightly. Was he always as good as this? I should've put my fear and pride behind me along time ago.

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love had never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?_

As he pulled both our boxers off, I started getting nervous. I was used to topping, being the boss. But I trusted Gai, more than I'd ever let anybody know. Because he was so emotional and so outgoing, I knew he was the right person to trust with anything. Because he really would put his life on the line for it, if it was important to you.  
While I had been thinking, Gai had grabbed a bottle of body oil from his bedside table and was coating his fingers in it. I stopped him for a moment.  
"Gai, I've never been on bottom before…"  
"It's okay Kakashi. I'll take it easy." He smiled at me again and I knew I could trust him. I lay back, opening my legs slightly, giving him control. As he pushed a finger in, I gasped. Why had I never done this before? Moving it in and out slightly, I let out a moan. He laughed, pushing another finger in, stretching me out. I really was feeling shaky now. I was glad I was on my back, because I don't think I could have stayed upright on my knees. He was too good at this!  
He pulled his fingers out, and slowly pushed something much bigger into me. This was when I squeezed my eyes shut. He was too big. Leaning down to kiss me he whispered, "Relax Kakashi. I promise I will never hurt you." Looking up at his love filled face, I believed him and started to enjoy myself. As he pulled out and pushed all the way back in, I gasped, gripping the bed sheets tightly. It had been far too long since I'd done this. Rocking back and forth, he started going faster and harder.  
"Yes, please Gai! Don't stop!" I was moaning so much and I was so close. With a kiss to my lips and I true confession of love from the man above me, I came on our chests, making a mess of Gai's bed. He thrust back into me hard and released into me. I felt warm inside (for two reasons now!) and couldn't resist the warm body next to me as he pulled out and lay beside me.

"Sleep Kakashi. I'll still be here in the morning." With those words I sunk into a blissful sleep, whispering "Gai, I love you too."

**THE END**

**Note: the song is Westlife - What about now :)**


End file.
